


Bitácora de la dulce espera (V)

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Ser un alfa "puro" trae implicado ser posesivo y dominante y ver peligros potenciales en todas partes: Victor tiene que aprender a lidiar con ello e intentar no sobrepasarse.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Celestino Cialdini
Series: Alfa & Omega [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Bitácora de la dulce espera (V)

El aire de dulce satisfacción que rodea a Yuuri Katsuki, de casado Nikiforov, no trasluce en nada el inquieto sentimiento de intranquilidad que lo embarga. Aunque realmente no se siente preocupado por su persona. Él es un universitario, instruido, omega por nacimiento y por elección consciente y no reniega de su condición, plenamente aceptada, pero ha sabido convertirse en un esposo diligente y maduro y solo en ocasiones (particularmente durante su celo) reacciona como un omega sumiso y entregado. Solo cuando el celo lo vuelve menos reflexivo y más instintivo es que su naturaleza omega toma todo el control. Y sabe que su forma de ser lo hace valioso para su esposo, para su alfa, que prefiere verlo como un hombre adulto, consciente de sus deseos y gustos. Porque tampoco Viktor es un alfa de catálogo. Él no va con la norma impuesta para todos los alfas. Sabe proveer para su familia y es protector y cariñoso con su pareja y con sus futuros cachorros. Pero también es alguien que desde muy pequeño tuvo grandes responsabilidades y que perdió, en cierto sentido, la oportunidad de ser un niño. Su niñez estuvo marcada por duros entrenamientos y grandes esfuerzos, metas a cumplir y la consigna de ser el mayor representante del patinaje artístico de Rusia, su país natal. Por eso ahora, ya retirado a temprana edad del deporte pero totalmente entregado a sus múltiples tareas en otros campos, se permite el innegable lujo de volver a ser un niño de la mano de su pareja, que lo consiente y muchas veces toma las riendas de su relación.

Y exige cariño como un chiquillo caprichoso, y quiere atención y mimos en una faceta muy poco propia de un alfa de su categoría. Se sabe amado y quiere que su esposo se lo demuestre 24/7 los 365 días del año. Y Yuuri se comporta como una madre indulgente y le regala toda su existencia a cada momento, para que el peli plata tome todo lo que quiera hasta sentirse saciado. Es como si practicara con Viktor su rol de “madre” para estar preparado cuando sus torbellinos irrumpan al fin en su vida. Entre premios y castigos va llevando adelante su especial matrimonio, sintiéndose fuerte junto al alfa juguetón tan ávido de cariño y de ternura.

Es por todo eso que se sorprenden y les llama la atención cuando Viktor se presenta tan posesivo y pegajoso con su pareja. Irritable y molesto, parece el clásico alfa gruñón que mira mal a todo aquel que quiera acercarse al objeto de sus desvelos, entiéndase, “su esposo/sus cachorros aún no nacidos”. La salida para “estirar las piernas” y pasear un rato por las concurridas calles del centro de la ciudad se vuelve casi una pesadilla cuando Viktor casi no deja caminar a Yuuri, llevándolo todo el tiempo de la cintura, con un agarre apretado que termina resultándoles incómodo. Ni qué decir de su conducta claramente belicosa hacia otros alfas que se cruzan en su camino, ninguno con ánimo de interceptarlos o de hacerle alguna proposición poco clara a Yuuri. Con su talante bastante hosco pronto provoca que su pareja quiera volver a su hogar, mortificado por tener que dar excusas ante el comportamiento bochornoso del alfa que parece en pie de guerra con todo el mundo. Si bien su mirada se suaviza cuando se lleva a los labios la mano enguantada del japonés, eso no evita que el mismo chico se remueva incómodo ante las expresiones desconcertadas de algunas personas. Si tiene que decir la verdad, debe admitir que un Viktor así, con la mirada oscurecida de genuina posesividad le produce un cosquilleo difícil de ignorar. Pero el temor de que alguien interprete mal su forma de actuar y terminen teniendo un problema lo hace sentirse preocupado y un poco decaído.

Afortunadamente, y por una extraña coincidencia del destino, al pasar por la avenida Nevsky se cruzan con el médico que lleva adelante su embarazo. El Dr. Cialdini en una vestimenta distinta a la que los tiene acostumbrado (su bata corta de un blanco inmaculado) les llama la atención, y no pueden dejar de admirar su cabello largo, recogido en una cola de caballo pero con un aire diferente que tal vez se lo agrega el hecho de ir de la mano de alguien con quien ni siquiera sospechaban que tuviera una relación: Phichit Chulanont, el pediatra y técnico que manejaba el ecógrafo la última vez que estuvieron en la consulta.

—¡Dr. Cialdini! ¡Dr. Chulanont! —dicen al unísono Viktor y Yuuri al ver a los dos médicos delante de ellos—. Debo creer que el destino los ha puesto ante nosotros —termina diciendo el ex patinador—, tal como deseábamos con mi esposo.

Igualmente sorprendidos por encontrarlos allí, caminando como si tal cosa, los dos médicos no dudan ni un instante en acercarse con las manos extendidas hacia la pareja que parece querer hacerles una pregunta a juzgar por las miradas que cruzan entre ellos, los dos integrantes del matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki.

Luego de las formalidades de rigor, y aprovechando la circunstancia de haberse encontrado de manera fortuita, los dos galenos invitan a la pareja a acompañarlos hasta un centro comercial para, más relajados, poder conversar de aquello que los tiene preocupados.

Adelantándose un poco para conseguir un buen lugar donde sentarse a tomar algo sin obligar al nipón a caminar demasiado rápido, respetando su majestuoso paso de portador de pequeños retoños, Cialdini y Chulanont se miran con aire cómplice y ríen ante la sorpresa de su paciente y su esposo por haberlos encontrado juntos. Si bien no es algo que muchos sepan, ambos llevan una relación muy seria que se viene perpetuando por cinco años, desde que la clínica hizo una convocatoria para una vacante en pediatría y Phichit Chulanont, un tailandés amante de la fotografía y de los hámsteres en partes iguales, se presentó reuniendo todos los requisitos necesarios para hacerse con el puesto. Trabajar en relación estrecha con el obstetra de la clínica derivó en horas juntos estudiando distintos casos, en una especialización en neonatología y en una tecnicatura en manejo de ecógrafos de última generación traídos especialmente a pedido de los dos médicos. Todo esto como consecuencia del amor a primera vista de ambos hombres que los motivó a buscar más formas de ayudarse mutuamente. Sin ser una pareja destinada, el tiempo juntos solo ha servido para unirlos más hasta formar una pareja consolidada y sin fisuras. Al punto que entre sus planes figura la posibilidad de adoptar uno o dos niños una vez que puedan tomarse un respiro en su trabajo. Siendo una pareja de alfa y beta saben que la concepción propia no será posible pero no la cuentan como única alternativa para ser padres.

—Por aquí, por favor —La voz de Cialdini los conduce hacia una mesa retirada de la entrada, en una confitería poco concurrida pero elegante y espaciosa.

Una vez más les sorprende lo atento que es Viktor con su pareja, corriendo delicadamente la silla y ayudándolo a sentarse cómodo y satisfecho. Sostenerle la mano y besarlo en los labios suavemente llena el corazón del obstetra de dulzura y hace que le guiñe un ojo cómplice a su pareja. En respuesta, Phichit le sonríe igual de sorprendido por la actitud relajada del alfa y las constantes muestras de cariño que tiene hacia su esposo.

Sin embargo, la entrada de un grupo de alfas jóvenes y ruidosos, que pasan junto a la mesa en que se hallan sentados y miran con cierto descaro a Yuuri, antes de darse cuenta que está embarazado, desencadena el comportamiento del que hacía gala Nikiforov temprano en la mañana.

Así no pasa desapercibido para Cialdini la forma posesiva en que el alfa se interpone entre su pareja y los jóvenes, ni la mirada que les dirige, casi mostrando los dientes, como si creyera que su compañero o sus pequeños podrían estar en peligro ante aquellos que él ve como intrusos. Un fuerte aroma a agresividad por parte del alfa se extiende alrededor del grupo que lo mira entre temeroso y burlón y se aleja poniendo distancia entre ellos y el hombre de cabello plateado, murmurando por lo bajo y echándole miradas rencorosas.

Algo asustado, Yuuri acaricia la mano de Viktor para calmarlo y libera sus feromonas que traen calma al alborotado corazón del platinado. Como si saliera de un trance, el ruso se sorprende al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho y pide disculpas a sus compañeros de mesa pero, sobre todo, a su pareja.

—No sé qué me pasó —dice con aire compungido mientras traza círculos con el pulgar sobre el lugar donde el pulso de Yuuri late algo sobresaltado—, desde esta mañana estoy demasiado sensible a los estímulos externos. Me parece ver amenazas por todos lados y siento la necesidad imperiosa de proteger a mi Yuuri y a nuestros hijos. Quisiera llevarlos a un lugar alejado de todo y no dejarlos salir. Por nada me sobresalto y mi instinto está al límite. Al punto que tengo miedo de hacerle daño a Yuuri cuando me pongo tan irreflexivo. Por suerte él es único y logra hacer que me calme, pero estoy preocupado de cualquier forma.

Y la voz de Viktor se pierde cuando hunde el rostro en el cuello desnudo de su esposo. Inhala el aroma adictivo que sólo él siente por ser una pareja vinculada y respira pausadamente con preocupación en los ojos y un suspiro extenuado brotando de sus labios.

—¿Sabe usted de qué se trata lo que tiene mi esposo, Dr. Cialdini? —La preocupación de Yuuri trasluciéndose un poco en sus palabras y otro poco en sus bellos ojos café que las gafas de montura azul no logran ocultar del todo—. Siempre me ha cuidado y me ha hecho sentir especial y amado pero sin este matiz agresivo que lo caracteriza últimamente y que nos desconcierta al no saber a qué atribuírselo.

Una sonrisa se pinta en los labios del médico que apoya sus manos sobre la mesa y entrecruza los dedos buscando las palabras para explicarles al joven matrimonio de qué va la cuestión.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros. ¿Desean ver la carta para elegir lo que van a servirse? —La pregunta es hecha por un camarero rubio de cabello algo largo que se dirige a todos en general pero se detiene una fracción de segundo extra sobre el rostro sonrosado del omega japonés—. Si desean les puedo sugerir unos pasteles con crema y cobertura de chocolate y nuestro café selección con un blend exótico logrado con granos de café de Etiopía y Jamaica…

El camarero no logra terminar su explicación cuando un gruñido bajo y amenazador que proviene del ruso platinado lo desconcentra y lo hace trastabillar contra la mesa a su espalda.

—Calma, Sr. Nikiforov —le dice Cialdini tomándolo del antebrazo para impedir que continúe asustando al chico—, todo está bien, no hace falta que adopte esa actitud. Cálmese y hablaremos.

Luego de un pedido de disculpas por parte del joven Katsuki y de la aceptación del camarero, preceden a hacer su pedido. Mientras el camarero se aleja para preparar la orden, el médico comienza a explicarle al preocupado matrimonio lo que está sucediendo con Viktor.

—Bien. Por lo que sé a través del cuestionario que les hice completar cuando fueron por primera vez a la consulta, el Sr. Nikiforov es un alfa proveniente de una familia casi exclusiva de alfas. Algo así como alfas puros les podríamos llamar. La particularidad es que en ellos la parte de lobo que se encuentra en sus genes está más activa que en un alfa común que provenga de una familia en la que haya alfas, betas y omegas de manera proporcionada. Esto lo convierte en una persona sobreprotectora, con una constante preocupación por defender su territorio de los avances de otros alfas a los que ve como rivales, y con la necesidad imperiosa de marcar lo que le pertenece para demostrar que nadie puede quitárselo. No es algo que Viktor haga totalmente consciente. Es como un asomo de su lobo interior que prefiere prevenir una situación de peligro potencial a tener que poner en riesgo a su familia. Muy posiblemente lo que ha despertado este comportamiento instintivo haya sido el hecho de que sus cachorros ya son una realidad tangible, están más desarrollados y su nacimiento está más cercano. No es nada de lo cual preocuparse, es muy normal en las parejas destinadas y desaparecerá apenas tenga a los cachorros en el nido junto a su pareja. Pero mientras tanto tendrá que relajarse y no dejarse ganar por su instinto si no quiere que se presenten problemas, ya que no todo el mundo es comprensivo ante un alfa que se comporta con cierto grado de agresividad siendo imposible saber, de manera rápida, sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Además, es importante que lo hayan notado a tiempo y que él se encuentre verdaderamente preocupado por esa actitud—. La intervención oportuna de Phichit hace que su pareja asienta con leves movimientos de cabeza.

—Tiene razón Phichit. El primer paso es reconocer que algo no está bien. Y Viktor lo ha hecho. Les puedo garantizar que no tendrán problemas. Son muy unidos y viven en una relación armónica. Esto pronto pasará. De cualquier modo, pueden optar por prácticas de relajación y de reflexión. O practicar algún deporte o hacer yoga.

—¿Por qué no haces pole dance, Viktor? —sugiere Yuuri con la voz llena de risa.

—¿Sin ti? No me atrae. Aunque luego de que nazcan los bebés haremos adecuar uno de los cuartos para prácticas particulares de pole dance. Tú y yo y poca ropa.

Estas últimas palabras las dice bajito, sobre el cuello de su amor, para que solo él escuche. Y consigue provocar un furioso color encendido en las mejillas del azabache que disimula subiendo un poquito los lentes sobre la curva suave de su nariz.

Los doctores que los contemplan no pueden evitar sonreír mientras reciben la bandeja del confundido camarero, que aún mira extrañado a los dos hombres que se besan perdidos en su propio mundo.

De pronto Yuuri poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de su esposo se separa de él y sus ojos brillan por la idea que acaba de ocurrírsele.

—¡Viktor, vuelve a patinar para nosotros! Para mí y para los bebés. Sin obligaciones ni exigencias. Solo muéstranos cómo te sientes sobre el hielo.

—¡Excelente idea! —. Corrobora el ex patinador atrapando entre sus manos las mejillas tibias de su pareja—. ¡Prepárate, Yuuri, para verme brillar!


End file.
